Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation server, a navigation client, and a navigation method.
Description of the Related Art
As a navigation client for making guidance of a route for a mobile object, a route guide device for vehicle has been known, which corrects a link trip time contained in external information such as a map, and corrects or estimates the link trip time with high precision to search for a route that minimizes the trip time with higher precision (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-129893).
A route guide device for vehicle of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-129893 includes a link equivalent length calculation section that calculates, for a link having right (left) turns or traffic regulations, a suitable link length taking into consideration a trip time increased by influences of the right (left) turns or traffic regulations, and a road type correction section that corrects the trip time in accordance with a road type such as a national road or an ordinary road, and a road width correction section that corrects the trip time based on a road width.
With the route guide device for vehicle of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H7-129893, the link trip time contained in external information is corrected, with the properties of the link such as right or left turns, traffic regulations, road types, and road widths taken into consideration, whereby it is possible to search for a route minimizing the trip time with high precision.
However, a user does not always desire a route minimizing a trip time. For example, rather than the route minimizing a trip time, a user may desire a route having a low degree of making a driver feel burdened, even if the route takes somewhat longer.